


INT. HOTEL BAR

by peraltiagoisland



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: the most compelling love story you will ever read





	INT. HOTEL BAR

Dennis was drinking excessively in the hotel bar, that was inside a building and not outside a building, when Mac came in. The McDonald one had also been drinking non-stop. 

They were both alcoholics, which was a shock to everyone. 

"Woah," Mac stumbled, making his way to the hotel bar, that was in a hotel. "You're like, like drunk, dude. Like alcoholic drunk." 

"Yeah," Dennis nodded, in a weird drunk fashion, but sober enough to be conscious of his surroundings and to be in control of his wants and thoughts. Drunk enough to have his inhibitions and internalized homophobia shields lowered though. "I am drunk. Drunk as shit dude. You wanna fuck?"

Mac's head yanked up and down very vigorously to represent accordance. He wanted to concur, without it being described as 'nodding' as that has already been used in the previous paragraph. "Hell yeah, dude. It's go time." 

It was indeed go time. They left the hotel bar, and went into a hotel room, or maybe they went to a bush outside, like in the Sims, or maybe they just went home. Because they were roommates. Because they are roommates. And they were roommates. Oh my god, they were roommates. 

Dennis and Mac decided to have very graphic very pornographic sex to justify the explicit rating. "AHHHHHH" yelled Dennis as he came with cum. Lots of cum. Because they had sexual tension. All gone now though 'cause they fucked. 

~the end~

like comment and subscribe xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> who else cried?


End file.
